


그래도 나

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 不要为冬天过去感到遗憾，春风正温暖和煦。*是我最喜欢的故事
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

-Y

龙俊亨在这个冬天的末尾染了一头与即将到来的温暖季节完全不相称的白发。

他发消息给梁耀燮的时候，音乐剧的主演大人正在厨房站得笔杆条地直泡玉竹茶。被突然响起的手机铃声吓了一跳，滚烫的茶水猝不及防地烫到了无辜的舌尖，梁耀燮苦着脸吸了吸气，拿起手机准备看看是哪个不长眼的家伙打来的电话。对方挂断得很快，但瞥过的一眼还是使他看到了罪魁祸首的名字。

同样的名字发来的短信，几乎在挂断的下一秒就从屏幕里跳了出来。“我在公司的化妆间染发，耀燮你能不能过来待一下，漂染好痛T T”。

署名当然是龙俊亨，这个让他经常恨得牙痒痒的人。

梁耀燮摇了摇头，忍住因为小小的幸灾乐祸而翘起嘴角的冲动，发了个一如既往简短的“好”。三个礼拜前龙俊亨叫他到工作室来录过导唱，除此之外两个人最近一段时间私下都没见过面。这两天梁耀燮由于音乐剧频繁的排练，嗓音状态不算很好，他刚刚好需要一个能打开他嗓子的人。事实上很可能还要再加上一些连他自己也说不清却又羞于承认的想念，足以让他忽略舌头上那一点点不痛快，然后踏出家门，到龙俊亨所在的地方去。

外面的阳光十分和煦，但二月初的天气显然还和“温暖”这样的词完全不沾边。因此裹着黑色棉衣和厚实围巾的梁耀燮推开公司化妆间的门，看到在暖气尚未修好的室内只穿着打底和衬衫的龙俊亨时，除了恼怒和心疼，还感到了一丝微微的敬意。

龙俊亨闭着眼睛靠在椅子上，看起来像是睡着了。他的头发已经比梁耀燮上次见到他的时候浅了七八个度，被染成一种略微发紫的白色，混着染发剂有些刺鼻的奇怪味道正一缕一缕贴在塑料披肩上。他的眉头皱得不轻，作为同样体会过漂染浅色头发的人，梁耀燮当然明白那种头皮被长时间不断拉扯的痛苦，也就没忍心叫醒这个可怜兮兮还挂着黑眼圈的人，而是摘下自己的围巾，轻轻搭在他从衬衫里裸露出来的手臂上。

梁耀燮还来不及对碰到手臂时龙俊亨依然温热的体温感到惊讶，就看见龙俊亨睁开眼睛，因疲惫而有些涣散的眼神聚焦到他的身影之后，很快咧开嘴笑了一下，“耀燮啊，好看吗？”

梁耀燮一时没太明白他的意思。“什么？”

“我是说，我白发的样子，你觉得好看吗？”龙俊亨保持着那个明晃晃的笑容看着他，“出道这么久还从来没尝试过白发，不知道为什么忽然就好想试一试啊。你可是孩子们里第一个见到的人，觉得怎么样？”

“现在能看出来什么，起码洗好吹干之后再问我啊，”梁耀燮看到那个笑容便忽然起了点捉弄他的意思，于是居高临下地晃了晃刚从兜里掏出来的手机，“再说，我已经发出去了，你猜孩子们看到你露着额头的傻样会怎么说？”

“不，你才没有。”龙俊亨眯起眼睛。梁耀燮觉得他警觉的样子很像那只从胸口隐约露出来的猫头鹰。“你只给我盖了条围巾，不是嘛？”

恶作剧被戳破，梁耀燮勾勾手指作势要收回这条被他裹得热乎乎的围巾，龙俊亨立刻揪住了围巾的一角。“——一条很漂亮，品味非常好的围巾。而且真的很暖和，是羊绒的？”

“是，前几天姐姐送给我的生日礼物。”梁耀燮没有真的生气，手在收回之前还顺势帮他多盖了一点，因为他看上去实在和当下的温度过于格格不入了。“说起来你呢，你答应送给我的那首歌在哪里？明明生日都过了一个月了，我还是一个音节都没听到。”

生日那天龙俊亨在梁耀燮的ins直播中惊喜空降，他承认自己确实因对方的不请自来和那首神秘礼物感到一种轻飘飘的快乐，但直播结束他们喝了几杯之后，龙俊亨就好像彻底把这件事忘了个干净，从此对这首只花了一个小时的专属作品只字不提。他敷衍得很真诚，梁耀燮几次追问都得不到满意的回答，使得一个多月以来他的生日礼物也从意外的惊喜变成了让人充满沮丧和焦虑的心结。

但当时龙俊亨的眼睛明明是轻柔的，发亮的，他不相信那种眼神映射出来的会是一个谎言。

“呀，你这家伙还没回答我的问题——白发好看吗？”

就像现在的龙俊亨，那双真切看着他的眼睛分明有满腹的温柔心事快要溢出来，嘴上却撇得干干净净，好像一切都只是眼中人的错觉。

——白发挺好看的。即使你曾经换过这么多发色，白发还是好看到会让人眼前一亮的地步。

自知如果龙俊亨不打算开口，自己也就绝对不会知道的梁耀燮在心里叹了口气，自暴自弃般答道：“还可以吧，反正什么发色都很适合你。”

“我就当这是耀燮的赞美了，谢谢你。”龙俊亨又笑得露出整齐的牙齿。他的手臂埋在梁耀燮的围巾那份沉甸甸的温暖里拿不出来，以至于他无法及时挡住这个过于灿烂的笑容。“然后轮到我。这是我许诺过的生日礼物，我不会赖掉的，我连名字都想好了，我只是在等，等一个......合适的时机。”

“什么时机？”梁耀燮快被好奇心溺死了，像抓住最后一根救命稻草一样揪着难能可贵的情报不放。“不要告诉我要等到明年的生日？”

“不会的。”龙俊亨的笑容变了味道，桃心唇勾起的弧度狡黠，神秘，又带着一点梁耀燮不能理解的苦涩。“但这取决于很多事情，比如说天气，心情，回归成绩的好与坏......”

“不过基本上，一切还是取决于你。”

-J

“结果？你还是没送给他？”

“没有。”龙俊亨吸了一口雾化棒，把薄荷味的烟雾和无可奈何的气一起叹出来。“我不能让耀燮看到那首歌的歌词，他太聪明，一看就什么都明白了。”

”于是你又开始等那个所谓’合适的时机‘，“金泰洙带着点同情地看着懒懒散散窝在椅子上的好朋友。”你等了多久了，三年还是四年？“

”挺久了，我也记不太清。“龙俊亨放下那支细长的小棒，揉了揉一夜没洗有点乱糟糟的头发。“但是至少应该有三年了，大概。”

金泰洙面前他没有必要说假话。截止到他在梁耀燮生日当天冲动地写下那首足以成为暗恋实锤的歌为止，单方面喜欢梁耀燮这件事已经平淡地困扰了他三年。三年的时间很长，长到他已经想不起来什么时候和耀燮的友情开始逐渐变化——龙俊亨每次想到这里都觉得有些沮丧，他不确定脑海里是不是存在完完全全喜欢上梁耀燮那个瞬间的记忆，那块本该像琥珀一样，刹那凝结，然后永恒持续的记忆，他觉得自己很有可能弄丢了这份宝物，不然这无法解释为什么回忆起这份单向恋情的初始时，他的心会这么空。

也很短，短到即使能感觉到喜欢的分量的确在日渐增多，也依然有很多事情至今没有想通透。”喜欢“只不过是轻飘飘的两个字，可它背后背负的东西真的太多。”最好的朋友“，”同组合的艺人“，以及至关重要的”男人“，每一个身份都将龙俊亨本就卑微的喜欢越拉越远，而他实在不知道跟随梁耀燮的一颦一笑向他走近之后，迎来的会不会是一个万劫不复的糟糕结果。

“呀，龙俊亨，你没救了。”金泰洙夸张但准确地说出了他的心声。“三年里的时机那么多......你们甚至自己做了社长，再也不用顾虑公司里什么禁止恋爱的规定了，你为什么还不告诉他？”

“我......不知道怎么说，也不知道该不该说。”龙俊亨放弃似的重新拿起雾化棒，擦了擦吸入口，含在嘴里。如果不是回归在即，他很想来一根货真价实的烟。“一直以来我觉得自己藏得都很好，但是那天我差点就说出口了......就因为我陪他喝了一点不至于过量的酒。”

那晚梁耀燮喝得有点多，不断把一块鸡胸肉嚼了吐吐了嚼，终于完整地咽下去之后，闲下来的嘴巴又开始笑嘻嘻地套龙俊亨那首神秘新歌的话。他最近为了音乐剧排练又开始节食，整个人瘦了一圈，脸更是小到让人觉得可怜。他一无所知地笑着看向龙俊亨的样子像一枚诱人的鱼饵，龙俊亨就是那条无力挣脱的鱼，只是在他稳不住自己摇摇欲坠的心打算开口的时候，梁耀燮却闭了闭眼，再也不睁开了。

“我差点就告诉他我像喜欢一个恋人一样喜欢他，并且已经持续了三年......他在我来得及说出口之前睡着了。”龙俊亨的目光放空地停留在休息室的门上，那扇门没有关严，总是微微晃着，他猜它可能需要换一片新的合页。“幸好他睡着了，不然我十有八九会从公司楼顶跳下去......你明白了吗？”

”不明白。“金泰洙在好朋友失望的眼神中摇了摇头。”别看我，你没有正面回答这个问题。“

”我是说......现在还不是...一个好的时机。“龙俊亨无奈地皱着眉头，有些艰难地开口。”还有很多事情没想明白，我不能在自己都犹豫的时候就把这一切甩给耀燮......那样不仅对他不公平，还会彻底毁了这份礼物。“

说完，他又吸了一口雾化棒，有些自嘲地笑了笑：”虽然对他来说，大概从来都不能称之为礼物吧。“

”那你心中的好时机是什么样的？它还会来吗？“

”也许等到一切都稳定一些吧......最近耀燮又要回归又要准备音乐剧，我不能再给他施压了。“龙俊亨说，摆了摆手示意结束这个话题，然后站起来伸了个懒腰。”好了，休息够了，《美好》的编曲也继续按照上次说的——“

”......“金泰洙没等到他的后半句话，向好朋友所在的门口看了看。”上次说的？“

龙俊亨仿佛听不到泰洙的声音，维持着拉开休息室门的姿势，一动也不能动。梁耀燮就站在门外，什么话也没有说，但龙俊亨看到他的脸就知道，梁耀燮一定清清楚楚听到了他们刚才的所有交谈。

”耀，耀燮？“

一种突如其来的心慌击中了他，让他有一种浑身赤裸，被措手不及推到舞台上的感觉。所有的秘密，所有的心事，所有强烈又脆弱的情感，都在惨白的聚光灯下一一撕裂般暴露。

这不对，不该是这样的......

”你...你怎么来了？“龙俊亨说，发现自己几乎不能控制声音里的颤抖。”我们不是约好了下午才录音......“

梁耀燮还是一个字也没讲。他没有勇气去看对方的眼睛，只能一眨不眨地盯着耀燮的发旋，僵硬得像个雕刻石像，既不能逃跑，也不能思考。

我搞砸了，他会恨我的，他会讨厌我的......

”啊，我是来找你的，因为我猜你可能会忘记吃饭，所以给你带了炸酱面外卖。“

完全消极且出于下意识的想法被梁耀燮熟悉的声音拉回来。龙俊亨接过还热乎着的塑料袋，茫然的目光对上对方饱含惊讶，但意外地并没出现什么厌恶情绪的眼睛。

”你先吃吧，“梁耀燮向后退了退，不自然地揉了一把额前的头发。”下午我会和孩子们一起来的。用餐愉快。“

”耀燮......“

龙俊亨想说点什么，或者追上梁耀燮比平时更快，逃走一般的脚步，但他却完全张不了口也迈不开步伐，只能像个真正的石像一样杵在原地。

-Y

那天下午梁耀燮到底还是没和孩子们一起去录音。

并不是对工作不负责，反而是因为过于负责所以才失约的。梁耀燮坚定地认为歌唱是一件需要细腻饱满情感的事，但他现在心乱如麻，无数杂乱的思绪塞进他挤满了台本，乐谱和歌词的脑袋里，压得快要喘不上气。作为歌手，他绝对不允许自己以如此糟糕的心态去接触那些美好的词句和旋律。

那些被龙俊亨花了三四个月辛辛苦苦创作出来，并且视若珍宝的歌曲。

梁耀燮给李起光发消息，让他帮忙代替自己向其他孩子和龙俊亨道歉。他给出的理由是音乐剧排练突然改时间，而对他所说的话向来深信不疑的竹马果然回了个果断的”好“，一个字也没有多提。

他关掉kkt的对话框，盯着没有任何新消息跳出来的任务栏又看了一会，才锁上手机屏幕。音乐剧排练当然是个谎言，事实上他准备好好睡一觉，起来之后去江边走一走，然后暂时忘掉身材管理，买点垃圾食品当晚餐。

如果连这些都没法安慰他，以及帮他理出一些清晰的思路，梁耀燮觉得自己的音乐剧排练大概还会一次又一次地临时更改时间。

他抓了把头发，也不管自己还穿着从外面回来没来得及脱下的羽绒外套，直挺挺地倒在床上，拉了拉被角，把仍在发冷的手脚埋进被子里，然后慢慢闭上眼睛。

眼前的黑暗也不能给他哪怕一丁点逃避的时间。梁耀燮无奈地发现，他不能思考除了龙俊亨以外的任何事。

“我不能让耀燮看到那首歌的歌词，他太聪明，一看就什么都明白了。”

提着外卖的人被这句意想不到的话扯住了脚步。梁耀燮发誓他真的没有偷听的打算，只是当龙俊亨说出那句”我像喜欢一个恋人一样喜欢他“时，他由于过度的震惊一时忘记转身离开，以至于彻底失去逃跑的最佳时机，只能眼睁睁地看着龙俊亨拉开那扇挡在他们之间的门。

之前的一切都找到了合理的解释。为什么龙俊亨不愿提起那首歌，为什么龙俊亨总是欲言又止地看着他，为什么和龙俊亨总会比和其他孩子更亲近......梁耀燮不愿意再挖掘更多被他忽略的细枝末节，那不再有任何意义，因为所有问题的都指向了同一个答案，龙俊亨亲口说出的答案。

”耀燮......“

梁耀燮无意识地皱了皱眉，有些不愿想起自己离开之前看到那人发红的眼眶。他没敢抬头看清龙俊亨眼神里的惊惶和绝望，但他多少可以想象出来自己这位敏感的好朋友会冒出什么样的消极想法。

——对不起，你会讨厌我吗？

龙俊亨失落的尾音除此之外别无它意。他做错什么了吗？没有，他不过只是喜欢上自己的好朋友而已。”喜欢“这种真挚又纯粹的情感又会有什么错呢？

梁耀燮猛地睁开眼睛，懊恼地撸了一把躺乱的头发，伸手去够丢到一旁的手机。屏幕上的时间表示他从工作室回来也不过两个小时左右，现在孩子们应该刚刚到达并且开始录音，正是龙俊亨最忙的时候，他不知道对方有没有时间和心力再看手机。

梁耀燮叹了口气，姑且还是给他发了条消息，然后不等对话框显示已读就锁上屏幕放进口袋里，找到口罩抓起钥匙匆匆出门，向江边走去。

他在江边吹了一下午的风，直到天色慢慢变黑龙俊亨才回复了那条约出来见面的消息。上面的用词十分谨慎，如果不是梁耀燮知道他的心思大概会大咧咧挂在群聊里嘲笑上好几天，但现在他仅仅想到龙俊亨小心翼翼的样子就觉得心口一阵发酸。考虑到对方当下所处的状态，他还是去工作室周围的快餐店打包了一份外卖，淋了酱汁的炸鸡和蘑菇还冒着香喷喷的热气，他边走边把它们揣进怀里，纸盒坚硬的棱角随着逐渐加快的步伐一下下刮着他身上软和的毛线，而梁耀燮只希望在这份温热冷却下来之前能来得及赶到龙俊亨身边。

龙俊亨靠在冰冷的墙面上，看见梁耀燮的身影立刻站得笔直，像个做错事的孩子一样微微垂着头等他过来。他的姿态使梁耀燮试探性的挥手成了徒劳之举，只好一鼓作气走到他面前。

“我来了，”他说，隐约从对方身上闻到一点淡淡的烟味，让他忍不住捏紧了自己的手指。“我们进屋说？”

“就...就在这里吧。”龙俊亨说，露出一个有些僵硬的笑容。“啊，对了，下午孩子们录得不错，状态都很好。至于副歌的部分还是留到你下次来，起光说要等你一起——”

“等一下，俊亨啊，”梁耀燮打断他，从怀里拿出仍有余温的晚餐，打开盒子，插起一块炸蘑菇示意他张开嘴。“我猜你还没有吃晚饭？先吃点炸物垫垫肚子，然后听我说吧。”

对面的人愣了愣，顺从地接下。于是梁耀燮把盒子和叉子都塞到他手里，目光落在他咀嚼时小幅度运动的腮肉上，张了张嘴，找回了自己的声音。

“我直接说了，上午的话我不是有意听到的，开门的时候好像吓到你了？”他停下来抬手阻止想要说话的龙俊亨，“先让我说完......说实话，我回去的一路上并没有想通多少事，所以现在还不能给你一个准确的答复，对不起。”他看着龙俊亨的眼睛，无比认真地一字一句道，“但我想了好久，发现至少有一件事我可以肯定——我不认为你做错了什么，当然我也不会讨厌你。我只是...太惊讶了，大概。”

龙俊亨有点发肿的眼睛瞪大了一些。”你跑过来就是为了告诉我这个？“

”是，“梁耀燮说，尽量忽略胸腔里那颗由于紧张跳得正凶的心脏，”你是我...重要的人，俊亨，我不想让你因为我伤太多心。“

”你，你真的不会讨厌我？“

”不会，“梁耀燮说，不自觉有点想要微笑，”别再问了，太肉麻了，我不想再说一遍了。“

他的话让龙俊亨先一步笑起来。”谢谢你啊，耀燮......谢谢你。“他说，羞涩而喜悦的笑意擦过唇边，被拿着叉子的手挡去，只能悄悄藏到被路灯照得湿润发亮的瞳孔里。

”别说这些了，你快回去把东西吃了吧。“

梁耀燮说，揣在兜里的手掌充满暖意，甚至有些微微出汗。不知道为什么，他总觉得冬天好像已经过去，春意正在一步步向这所城市靠近。

-J

“我们俊亨搞得真的好丑啊。”

“......什么？”龙俊亨在出神，虽然大概只有一分钟左右，但被点名时发现自己已经跟不上孩子们谈天的进度了。“呀，不要因为剥皮比赛只有我赢了就人身攻击——”

“不是，没有人在说你，”尹斗俊翻了个白眼。“是在说你的那幅画，画得真的好丑。”

他们刚刚录完了三期music slip show，正在每次结束拍摄后惯例聚餐喝酒的路上。龙俊亨在“好奇”那期中输得一败涂地——因为他没有解释出来把梁耀燮著名的小头画得那么大的原因。公布结果中一字一顿无比清楚的“龙，俊，亨”三个字被梁耀燮志得意满叫出来，孩子们笑闹得快要把地板震塌了，其中笑得最厉害的当然是妖精本人，但不知为什么，当他看到梁耀燮眼角笑出的密密细纹，心里原本也只占百分之零点几的委屈瞬间一点不留地消散，然后不住地和那个笑得不算好看却格外动人的家伙一起嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来。

不过说真的，说实话——龙俊亨在七八台摄影机前耍赖似的蹬蹬腿，一边瞥了一眼自己那幅《耀燮来电了》——明明就画得还不错。

而且是因为最喜欢那颗脑袋才画大了一点的。

他当然不能当着耀燮以及孩子们的面这么说，尽管五个人里已经至少有了三个知情人——尹斗俊是在录音的那天察觉出来的，他没有挑明，可龙俊亨就是知道自己被看穿了。相反他也没有要求尹斗俊为此保密，所以他不确定起光和东云是不是已经从队长那边知道了。

好在这并不是什么严重的问题，他只是不希望梁耀燮的考虑太过仓促。龙俊亨想要一个确切的答案不假，但他更想要对方不会为此后悔。那晚被梁耀燮目送回了工作室之后，龙俊亨的心也随着被炸物填满的胃一起踏实地沉了下去。对方所表达出的急切和坚定几乎是一道温柔的默许，无疑给了他很多在这段恋情里前所未得的勇气：至少现在他相信，不论耀燮最终接受还是拒绝，都不能说是一个坏结果。

那个人承认了他的心意，这一点已经足够让他心满意足地感到庆幸。

所以那幅画真的一点也不丑。龙俊亨抿起藏着笑容的嘴唇悄悄地想。带着被耀燮认证的心意创作出来的东西，怎么可能会丑。

“说起来俊亨你的大作在哪，放在公司了？”李起光笑嘻嘻地见缝插针。“下周还要录放送的，可不要被摄像机拍到了，孩子们都不想你成为Highlight的‘艺术担当’。”

“喂，你这个半身照的画家也没好到哪里去......”

龙俊亨回答得有些心不在焉，下意识回头寻找梁耀燮。对方正看着车窗外，轻轻哼着歌，好像对他们的谈话不怎么感兴趣的样子，却在李起光问起这个无聊问题的时候不自觉地停顿了一下。龙俊亨知道他顿住的理由——一个小时之前，这幅画刚刚被梁耀燮从图画本上撕下来，整整齐齐地叠了两下，和身份证一起放进了大衣内侧的口袋里。

“呀，你是讨厌到要把它彻底销毁吗？”他看着梁耀燮一声不吭地撕下那页画作，还是忍不住问了一句。“提醒你一下，我还在这里，当着我的面做有一点伤人。”

“不是，你在想什么，我是这么坏的家伙吗？”对方笑了笑，把有图案的一面放到朝里的位置然后轻轻折叠，“我只是要把它撕下来带回去而已。”

“......我以为你不喜欢这幅画？”

“你们画得都很好啊，我没有不喜欢。”梁耀燮伸出拇指小心地沿着虚痕压过，自言自语般加快了语速，“我想全都带回去的，就是，总觉得去找尹斗他们要会被嘲笑啊，连一张小画都这么放在心上之类的......”

后半句话说得越来越轻，龙俊亨假装没听见他掩饰害羞的咳嗽，善解人意地转移开话题。“我刚好买了一个漂亮的相框，下次给你带过去？”

“好啊，”梁耀燮说，把叠成小方块的画纸收好。龙俊亨看到他的眼角又冒出了几道堆积笑意的细纹。“如果你‘刚好’用不上那个相框的话。”

现在那幅画正老老实实缩在梁耀燮胸口的位置，如果李起光没有和孙东云而是和左手边的竹马挨着肩靠在一起，他肯定会在拐弯时听到梁耀燮口袋里的硬实的画纸被挤压而发出的轻微又沉闷的声音。

李起光的身边藏着一个小小的秘密，而龙俊亨的目标是在被发现之前守住它。

“......我的画当然是带走了，”他说，倒也不算是谎言，“回去就放进相框然后挂到墙上，毕竟你们这些家伙不懂欣赏又不是画的错。”

“哇，俊亨哥真是自恋狂啊......”

他偏头看到梁耀燮的肩膀放松地垂下了一些，便也收回目光靠进自己的座位。车内的空调十分温暖，调好的电台正在放一首他暂时叫不上名字的老歌，而身边的尹斗俊也在和孩子们有一搭没一搭地继续聊天。龙俊亨无法不喜欢这个氛围，他闭上眼睛，吹过手臂的暖风让他回忆起曾经盖在身上的柔软围巾，而他知道那个人正在后座哼着歌，他只要睁开眼回回头就能看见他。

而在他有些迷糊以至于快要睡着的时候，他的手机响了一声。龙俊亨揉了揉眼睛，划开屏幕，发件人显示是梁耀燮，发来的消息一如既往的简短，只有“谢了”两个字，但他还是一眼不错地盯着屏幕，并且止不住地为此微笑。

他不知道的是，那个人的目光越过座椅和两人间短短的距离，也正在看着他。

-Y

到团综拍摄的最后一天，初春的暖和气温已经全面来临，梁耀燮也把自己的衣服从厚实的羽绒服换成了轻便一些的薄毛衣，但即便如此他出门的时候仍然会严实地裹好围巾，然后把装满玉竹茶的保温杯好好放进包里。音乐剧的末演就在后天，他必须画下属于梁武英的完美句点，因此尽管主观上并不希望如此，他还是在当下这个换季的时节表现得格外紧张。

装着末演票的信封在兜里被压得有些皱，梁耀燮拿出来之后用力展平了些才逐个发给孩子们。手里剩下最后一张没发出去的票，想起那个他进门开始就注意到不在的人，问道：“俊亨呢？没和你们在一起？”

“玩平底锅游戏输掉，去买咖啡了。”尹斗俊拿过最后那张票，看着看着忽然笑出来。“幸好我们都坐在这等你，你给最后一个人留的位子这么靠后？”

“给我拿回来，你把它捏得太紧了，”梁耀燮从尹斗俊手里收回票子，轻轻摸了摸那道褶皱的痕迹。“我能争取的前排票就三张，更多好的位置当然要留给饭们——你们谁要是不去提前告诉一声，我要把票给她们。”

尹斗俊捂住了放好票的口袋。“你这家伙，哪有送完东西又要回去的道理......哎，放心吧，我们都会去的，毕竟下次再想看到梁演员不知道要等什么时候了。”

梁耀燮忍不住笑了笑。“那说好了，后天要是我看到你们谁的位置空掉，以后他在我的个人演出里就是不受欢迎的客人了。”

“呀，你这个冷酷豆！”

正式拍摄之前他和尹斗俊又闹了一会，结果直到龙俊亨提着咖啡匆匆回来，节目组让他们在吧台桌前一排坐好，那张最后的票也没有送出去，一直被他无意识地紧紧握着，边角也被手汗浸得发软。作家在他来得及张嘴之前开口唱歌了，梁耀燮有些泄气地把票子重新塞回兜里，开始专注地分辨奇怪的绵羊音里藏着的旋律。

第一首歌“就知道是这样”的问题谁都没有通过，但这份输给节目组的耻辱很快在“how to love”中梁耀燮快速答对了所有孩子们为他做的职业设想后烟消云散。猜测队友的想法是个很有意思的游戏，他为自己的胜利假意谦虚的同时也好奇起来，等待龙俊亨的会是一个什么样的问题，以及他会不会撞上自己的答案。

李起光下一个就是龙俊亨，因此他很快听到了那个问题——如果明天地球毁灭，今天晚上会做什么。

梁耀燮晃了一下神，得出那个完全出于下意识的答案之前掩饰性地转了转手中的笔，假装苦恼地扁扁嘴：“啊，这个问题知道是知道，但是好像没办法写出来......”

我总不能写他会在今天晚上想着我，也许。他想，揉着自己的耳垂的力道透着一丝心虚。孩子们因为他充满暗示性的回答大笑出声，笑声把梁耀燮彻底拉回现实，他在“把自己关在房间里大哭”和“运动过后健康地等死”两个选项里犹豫了一下后写下了后者。反正节目需要的只是他们亲密有趣的样子，除了他或许并没有人关心龙俊亨心里真正的答案。

但梁耀燮确实是在意的。

拍摄结束后他在休息室堵到了龙俊亨。龙俊亨正背对着他穿外套，梁耀燮很佩服这人只穿一件解开袖口的衬衫就能保持体温，即使是在室内。

“喏，我音乐剧的演出票，答应你们很久了，”他拍了拍龙俊亨的肩膀，等对方完全转过身才拿出那张饱受摧残的票，好像并不着急把它交出去一样。“你会来看吧？”

“啊，当然，我还没见过梁武英警官。”龙俊亨接过皱了吧唧的纸片前后翻看，“是末演场啊，位置一定很紧张吧，难怪我的位置这么靠后。”

“不......”梁耀燮张了张嘴，一种奇异的混杂羞耻和发热的感觉令他退缩，但龙俊亨听到他开口后无声问询的眼神又让他放弃了及时闭嘴的想法。“这是我的末演，俊亨，我不想搞砸它。而如果我在台下看到你，我可能——”

沉默了几秒后，他放弃似的叹气道：“我希望你在台下，同时希望你在我的视线之外，达成这两样能让我......不那么紧张。”

——这可真是，有损音乐剧主演大人形象的发言啊。

他低下头撸了把头发，期待龙俊亨识相地收好票合上嘴巴转身走出去，或者说点别的什么，任何无聊的话题都好。但龙俊亨笑了，他低头的角度刚好看到对方伸到嘴边微微握拳的手，他知道那下面一定藏着一个小小的笑容。

“放心吧，我会在那里坐好的，然后等你末演结束就把你抓走去录导唱。”

梁耀燮的头依然低着，嘴角的笑意却也藏不住了。“那我真的会打你的，无良龙PD。”他顿了顿，抬起头的时候发现对方已经穿好了衣服，忽然想起自己在意的事还没来得及问出口，又匆忙开口。“等一下，我还有件好奇的事......今天录节目的问题，明天地球毁灭的那个——如果是真的，你到底会在今天晚上做什么？”

这次低下头的人变成了龙俊亨，但他出乎意料地完全没有说得磕磕巴巴：“如果明天就是世界末日，我会和身边的人好好告别。见一见家人，给所有朋友打视频电话，然后为饭们录一段离别story发到ins上......”

“等这些都做完，在剩下加起来也不算多的时间里，我想最后自私一次。”他说，头更低了一些，梁耀燮可以清楚地看到他还没卸掉的长睫毛在轻轻颤动。“我会去见你，诚实地，完完全全地告诉你我的心意，就像你上次听到的那样......当然你已经听过一次，那我大概就只能再重复一遍了。”

“不过别紧张，我会等到你放松下来再说的。”

他想说点什么，但龙俊亨下一秒就岔开了话题。这样的后果是，在知道龙俊亨心意一个月后的今天晚上，梁耀燮难能可贵地再次失眠了。

他不知道自己为什么还在坚持等末演结束后再理清一切，尽管龙俊亨从来没有表现出丝毫的催促，他几乎为对方过分的宽容和耐心感到愧疚，可他的固执此前却始终不情愿让步。一个月里他们基本会像普通的好朋友一样相处，但梁耀燮不能也不想忽视龙俊亨的心意。他想起了很多事：出道前两个人在前公司一起的练习和偷懒，solo时期家和工作室没日没夜的两点一线，还有龙俊亨口中喜欢上他的三年前的日子，解约后无数个互发消息的夜晚，以及最近这段忙碌充实又心焦的时间。

龙俊亨和他共享了三分之一的人生。除此之外，他还有十分之一的人生小心翼翼地珍藏着对梁耀燮的喜欢。所有这些堆积在一起的爱和陪伴都被龙俊亨只花了一个小时浓缩进一首三分钟的歌里。这份超乎他想象的浪漫礼物，居然会被那人恐惧地认为见不得光。

想到这里他忍不住鼻尖发酸，同时回忆起两人分开时对方温和又平静的眼睛。

那里面的东西他并不是没有见过，只不过不是从龙俊亨的眼睛里，而是他自己。爱从来都不是有形的东西，固执地想赋予它形状的梁耀燮在一开始做的便是一个伪命题。爱是透明的呼吸，早在他察觉不到的地方顺着他的心脏吐息出来，虚无缥缈又切切实实地围绕在龙俊亨身边。

为什么，为什么没有早一点发现......

梁耀燮看向窗外，外面依然亮着，他知道是楼下的路灯在尽职尽责，而漫天的星星却在诉说一个不一样的睡前故事，明亮，圣洁且甜蜜，不断引诱着他要往夜里的风中跑去。

——我应该早一些时候，比如在他说出去见我的当时就告诉他的。不，也许更早，在我拿走那幅画的时候，在他因为恐惧惊慌失措的时候，甚至在他问起他那头漂亮白发的时候，我都应该告诉他的。

梁耀燮从床上坐起来，揉了揉因为熬夜显得有些浮肿的脸，露出一个无可奈何又真心实意的笑容。

无论如何，他知道自己不能再等下去了。

-J

“不回去吗？提醒你一下，今天没有聚餐哦。”

“我知道，”嘴上这么说，龙俊亨还是懒散地窝在沙发上，一点起来的意思都没有。“我要留下来弄完头发再回去。”

尹斗俊从兜里拿了听热咖啡贴了贴他的脸。“这么快就弄回黑发有点可惜，你不多保持几天？”

金属热到发烫的触感让他觉得有点难受，便赶紧在那只讨人厌的手恶意地把咖啡贴到另一边脸颊之前接过去。“不了，我拍完内页之后就没怎么仔细保养，发根已经掉色掉得差不多了。”

“行吧，黑色也不错。”尹斗俊拨弄了一下他的头发。“......我还以为你是因为耀燮的事才一个人留在这里的。”

龙俊亨叹了口气。他并不惊讶尹斗俊会过来找他提起这件事，相反，这在某种程度上拯救了他在刚刚明确的表白之后狂跳不止的心。“不，你猜得也不算错......我觉得我好像有些心急了，想找个地方冷静一下再回去的。”

“呀，你终于也知道心急了？”

“你这家伙，什么都不知道就不要乱说。”

“我不乱说了，你就小心梁耀燮先把你打趴下吧。”

没有理会尹斗俊解压意味的调侃，龙俊亨扳开罐装咖啡的拉环佯装口渴，举起的手刚好悄悄掩盖住微微弯起来的唇角。和尹斗俊可能会理解的情况不同，事实上他的心急只持续了短短的一瞬间，并且他也完全不认为那是什么负面情绪。

不仅如此，那大概还是一种......前所未有的良好心情。

半个小时前梁耀燮离开时他们有好好道别。也许是刚才聊天的气氛实在太好了，龙俊亨记得自己说了一句不知道哪里看来的蠢话——他说：“早点休息，睡个好觉，如果可以的话欢迎来我的梦里逛逛。”结果说完脸上就一阵发热，不得不伸出手扇子用力摆了摆。他应该为自己的急躁沮丧，或者至少感到一点抱歉的，但梁耀燮对着他窘迫的样子露出了他最喜欢的那种笑容，让他短暂但彻底地忘掉了所有恐惧。

就像手里的拿铁咖啡一样，口感苦涩，但尾声里的回味是甘甜的。

“随便你怎么说，”他在被梁耀燮填满的思绪里艰难地分出一点神继续和斗俊打嘴仗，“不管你信不信，耀燮才不会打我。”

尹斗俊没再回嘴，一副“你愿意怎么说就怎么说吧”的样子，低下头开始玩手机。

事实证明拿铁咖啡只是纯粹的饮料而没有多少咖啡因含量，不然龙俊亨也不会没坚持住在化妆间一边洗头一边聊着天睡着。他醒来的时候斗俊早就走了，看了一眼手机，屏幕显示是凌晨一点。这个时间全公司除了他和几个任劳任怨的发型师以外应该没有别人了，龙俊亨没忍心让几个孩子继续留下，反正剩下的任务就只有吹干头发而已，回家的路上也不需要带妆，他完全可以独自搞定。

镜子里的人已经回到了柔顺的黑发造型，他揉了揉湿漉漉的头顶，打开吹风机的强档风对着那里缓慢地来回移动。每次换发色时多少还是会觉得不习惯，他压住刘海吹过发根处的时候想，不知道改成黑发之后耀燮会怎么说。

吹风机发出的噪音过了头，以至于暖风来到耳边吹到脸侧的头发时龙俊亨感到了一丝耳鸣，很轻微，但总归令人不舒服。他握着机身的手分出一根拇指，一边继续吹一边寻找风档的开关，好不容易找到那个横向的拨动键准备按下，有个人却忽然先一步拿走了他手里的吹风机。

龙俊亨吓得差点站起来，但那个人在他有所动作之前眼疾手快地把他按回了座椅上。“怎么不回家！”梁耀燮气势汹汹地说。他喊得很大声，大到龙俊亨几乎听不见吹风机的噪音。“要不是出门碰上尹斗，我就不知道什么时候才能见到你了！”

梁耀燮的脸颊被冻得发红，手掌还带着夜间的寒气，龙俊亨不难想象他揣着手在晚上的冷空气里快步行走的样子。他在镜子里看着对方一会吹吹头发一会吹吹手，实在忍不住弯起眼睛咧开整张嘴唇，笑了起来。

“你来见我干什么！”他也像个听力障碍者一样用力喊回去。“我都和你说‘睡个好觉’了！”

这回梁耀燮安静了，开始专心致志地修整已经干得差不多的头发，直到把后颈发根处的发丝也全部吹干才停下来。他把吹风机放到一旁，又拿起一瓶开过水喝了一口，然后趴在龙俊亨靠着的椅子靠背上。

“俊亨啊，”他说，声音很轻，带着一点夜晚特有的低哑，“你白发的样子真的好漂亮。”

“可是......”龙俊亨觉得自己的心脏只因为这一句甚至不是情话的话语疯狂地跳动起来。“今天我刚刚把头发染回来了。”

“我没有瞎，我看到了，我只是需要你知道这件事，虽然现在有点晚——顺带一提，黑发也很好看。但我真正想说的是——”梁耀燮挨着他的耳朵，这个距离近到龙俊亨可以闻到他身上橙子，沐浴露，以及在阳光下晒过的棉被，总之一切闻起来像家一样的味道。“我也很喜欢你，我大概四十分钟之前才发现这回事......我应该明天告诉你的，睡个好觉，换上战袍，打好腹稿，我应该这么做的，但是我已经来晚很久了，我不想再加上这四十分钟了。”

“龙俊亨，你辛苦了......”梁耀燮微微起身，搓揉了一下他耳旁一缕被遗漏的湿发。“让你久等了，现在在一起吧。”

龙俊亨张了张嘴，磕磕绊绊地说了一个好。他的视线有点模糊了，满心的喜悦，感激与爱挤满了整个胸腔，让他感到一种幸福到酸涩的窒息感。

梁耀燮开口之前他从未觉得自己是辛苦的，但如今回忆起那些自以为是的卑微和敏感，龙俊亨实在忍不住庆幸自己从对方那里得到了最为温柔的慰藉。或许梁耀燮自己也不会理解他的喜欢究竟包含了多大的重量，但他看上去除了“喜欢”本身的含义什么也不在乎。龙俊亨眨了眨眼，希望对方意识不到自己就快要为他的坦荡和慷慨掉下眼泪了。

“耀燮，谢......”

“不许说谢谢，”梁耀燮打断了他，在镜子里找到他愈发湿润的眼睛，无可奈何地对视上，“如果真的想表达一下心意，就拜托你给我听听我的生日礼物吧。”

“......现在吗？”

梁耀燮笑了。他笑起来露出的梨涡和圆圆的腮肉是龙俊亨最初迷恋他的原因之一。“你还能找到更好的时机吗？”

“那和我一起回去吧。”龙俊亨擦了擦自己的眼角，他想清楚地，好好地看一看这个成为他恋人的好友。“它有一个很美的名字，你一定会喜欢......”

“并且，它是属于你的，以后也一直都是。”

fin


	2. 切肤之痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但止痛药不间断供应。

“不要动，耀燮，再动一下我就要开枪了。”

“...俊亨，你还记得自己已经是三十代的男人了吗？”

突发小剧场被打断的龙俊亨收回手，没有一点不好意思地笑起来：“我这不是在帮你缓解紧张嘛，”他说，抚上身边人揪着床单紧绷绷的手指。“毕竟在这种事上一次经验都没有的耀燮，论资历只能算是个幼儿园小朋友。”

“是，你的经验比我丰富得多，”梁耀燮揉了揉蹙紧的眉头，看了这个实际上也不比他轻松多少的人一眼。“这就是我为什么需要你来做，俊亨。”

龙俊亨忍住想要叹气的冲动，放开他的手，向上摸了摸他柔软而完好的耳垂。“也许你应该找起光来帮你而不是我，因为我从来没有用过......”他瞥了一眼另一只手里形状奇怪的打耳枪，大概三分钟之内他就要用这玩意给自己的男朋友身上开洞，开两个，他不知道花了多少精力才能控制住自己的双手不让它们发抖。“这种自助式的道具，它看起来好疼。”

“我看过说明书，用力按一下就会刺穿的。”梁耀燮挪了挪脑袋重新躺好，告别般摸了一下自己从来没有穿过孔的地方。“你最好现在就动手，在我开始害怕和后悔之前。”

龙俊亨认命地蹲下来，撩开他的头发，在他的耳垂上最后亲了亲：“你留了一个大难题给我。要是我这个非专业人士把耳洞打坏了，饭们会恨死我的。”

“好了，真正该紧张的人是我，”梁耀燮露出一个微笑，闭着眼睛触碰到到他的脸颊，轻轻刮了一下。“别忘了开始之前提醒我一下，我得做好心理准备。”

然后他们谁都不再说话了。床上的人又回到蹙着眉僵硬躺平的状态，而龙俊亨正集中着百分之一百二十的注意力把耳钉尖锐的一端对准洁白皮肤上用黑笔标记出的一点。梁耀燮有一对精灵一样的漂亮耳朵，他出道前九年因为怕疼和对完好皮肤的过度爱惜始终不肯打耳洞，即使每次不得已摘戴耳夹时都会搓揉着红肿的耳垂嘶嘶吸气。

因此梁耀燮第一次在龙俊亨面前提出要打耳洞的时候，他几乎以为自己听错了——

“怎么这次突然坚定要打耳洞了？”

“这个啊，”对方故作轻松地笑了笑，但眼中坚定的神情却令他再熟悉不过。“帮我打好再告诉你。”

看了不少注意事项，躺下之前梁耀燮破例允许自己喝了一杯果汁。酒精是不能碰的，糖分或许可以帮他更放松一些，但他不知不觉又把床单揪出褶皱的手大概证明了糖分似乎并没什么效用。耳钉贴在皮肤上的感觉很不好，冰冷的金属质感镇得头皮发麻，他有些听不清龙俊亨数一二三的声音，好像大脑所有的意识都在往那块小小的软肉上跑，然后极尽所能地凝固，下沉，直到一阵剧烈的疼痛刺穿那里。

“......耀燮？你还好吗？”

龙俊亨移开打耳枪的时候被吓到了——倒不是耳洞打偏或者出血的问题，而是对方缓慢睁开的眼睛，潮湿，涣散，里面蓄满了泪水。梁耀燮很久没有在他面前哭了，龙俊亨不敢细想那种让人生理性流泪的痛感，急忙抽了几张面巾纸去擦他眼角的湿痕。“很疼吧......我和孩子们每次去打都会添油加醋地给你强调一遍有多疼，所以你为什么还——”

“因为我需要流泪，俊亨，”梁耀燮闭上眼睛，任泪水从眼角一点点淌下去再被纸巾吸走。“我需要一个让我哭泣的理由。”

龙俊亨手上的动作停顿了一下，很识相地没有插话。他知道梁耀燮在等一个倾诉的机会。

“我还有三个多月入伍，你比我还要提前。斗俊第一个入伍之后，无论留给我自己，给组合，还是给我们的时间都越来越少了，”床上的人吸了吸鼻子，随后感觉自己的手被握住了。“少到等轮到我的时候，我自己能否留下一个合格的告别都成问题，更别提好好消化这些悲伤的部分......太累了，俊亨啊，我觉得我好像已经累到快忘了怎么流泪这回事了。”

“于是你就选择用最简单粗暴的疼痛刺激？”龙俊亨揉掉那张湿得皱成一团的纸巾，带着难以言喻的心酸吻去一颗即将顺着鼻翼滑下去的眼泪。“好傻啊，耀燮，你应该提前告诉我的......你知道我最近在写的那首叫做《take care》的歌吗？为什么不来找我听听它？”

“我知道，很棒的歌。只是耳洞的意义不止如此——我还需要一个纪念品，”梁耀燮拨弄了一下龙俊亨耳朵上的小银圈。“让它来纪念当下距离告别不久又很久的时候，以及未来不能经常见到孩子们，饭们，还有你的这段时间里所有的心痛。”他笑了笑，梨涡和眼泪一样亮晶晶的。“痛成这样，可以算得上完美的纪念了吧？”

龙俊亨又凑过去亲吻他脸颊上浅浅的凹陷。“算......你这家伙把未来两年的疼痛都透支了。”

“那就好。嘶......你是怎么忍受四次——不，李起光更厉害，这个家伙是怎么忍受六次的，好尊敬他。实在太疼了，疼到我除了流泪...可能还有一点想揍你一拳以外，什么都不想做了。”

“另一只耳朵也不想打了？”

“不打了，永远也不打了......呀，我记得我之前没有说过这种话，但是我现在很想说，可以流泪的感觉真好啊。”

“不过，俊亨，”梁耀燮挂在脸颊上的笑意没有完全消下去。他的鼻尖还是红的，眼睛湿润柔和，龙俊亨第一次发现他又笑又哭的样子这么好看。“你能再给我点止痛药吗？”

“当然。”他还是忍不住笑着叹了气，然后低头凑到耀燮的唇边。“耀燮需要多少都持续供应。”

fin


End file.
